Mirror
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Juvia ne s'est jamais aimée, ce n'est un secret ni pour elle, ni pour personne. Un soir, en rentrant dans son nouvel appartement, elle pose son regard sur l'eau du cours d'eau de la ville et sur ce que ce dernier lui reflète. De nombreuses questions s'en suivent, jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse à ses côtés.


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Hiro Mashima** (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie).

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai parlé ici d'un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, qui a été introduit dans le manga, mais qui est aussi présent dans notre société. Alors s'il vous plait, montrez vous à la fois critiques et indulgents si jamais l'envie vous prend de laisser une review, ce que j'apprécierais énormément.

* * *

 **«** **À demain Lucy, encore merci d'avoir effectué cette mission avec moi** , la salua Juvia en se courbant légèrement pour montrer toute sa gratitude.

 **-Ce n'est rien du tout Juvia, je suis même heureuse que l'on ait pu partag** **ze** **ce moment ensemble, entre filles et loin des garçons** , la rassura immédiatement la blonde en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil et en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

 **-Fais bien attention à toi en rentrant Lucy. »**

La jeune femme aux yeux noisette lui souhaita la même chose et sans un mot de plus, les deux amies se séparèrent, se dirigeant dans des directions opposées celle de leur appartement. Un léger sourire habitait les lèvres de la mage de l'eau, elle était partie durant ces deux derniers jours en mission avec la constellationniste. La tâche n'avait pas été très compliquée, il leur avait suffi d'aider un restaurant qui regorgeait de clients en cette saison touristique. Elles avaient donc du servir les clients et même parfois aider en cuisine, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire à la vue de leur talent culinaire. Malgré tout, la mission était bien payée et Juvia avait vu en elle une opportunité pour se rapprocher de celle qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme une rivale.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir finalement compris que l'homme qui possédait le cœur de Lucy et le seul qu'elle voulait n'était personne d'autre que Natsu. La jeune femme adorait observer ses deux amis lorsque ces derniers étaient ensemble. La blonde était souvent plus susceptible, plus timide et tout bonnement plus adorable. Le rose, au contraire, restait la plupart du temps lui-même et la bleuté ne pouvait qu'en conclure que son comportement changeait quelque peu seulement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Parce qu'il était tout de même clair qu'il considérait sa partenaire de travail comme bien plus qu'une simple amie ou même une sœur, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Lucy n'avait que très peu parlé du statut de leur relation durant ces deux derniers jours, néanmoins, Juvia était prête à parier qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis bien longtemps déjà.

N'étant pas une mage de l'eau pour rien, la jeune femme s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'accroupit le long de la petite rivière qui traversait Magnolia. Elle joua quelques minutes avec l'eau qui coulait s'amusant à faire des bulles ou des lacets en un geste de mains digne d'un expert. L'eau, celle qui avait été sa seule amie pendant des années et qui restait encore aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie. Un lien puissant les unissait, un lien qui, elle savait, ne pourrait jamais être brisé. L'eau n'était pas juste sa magie, c'était bien plus que cela et la bleuté souhaita à tout le monde d'être autant en symbiose avec leur magie qu'elle l'était avec la sienne.

Lassée de s'amuser avec son élément naturel, Juvia laissa le temps au liquide de reprendre son calme habituel et ce que lui refléta ce dernier la laissa pantoise. Était-ce bien elle qu'elle voyait ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension et elle tendit la main vers l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle altère son reflet du bout des doigts. La bleuté attendit que l'eau reprenne sa forme d'origine et s'observa à nouveau, la tête légèrement penchée vers la droite. Il était rare que la mage de Fairy Tail passe des heures devant le miroir pour se préparer le matin et ce même pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise devant l'image que lui renvoyait la glace et elle n'était pas beaucoup plus assurée devant ce que lui montrait sa meilleure amie. Hésitante, Juvia passa sa main gauche contre sa chevelure, partant de sa tête, qu'elle portait découverte à cause de la chaleur qui régnait sur Magnolia, passant sur la longueur de ses mèches d'un parfait bleu, jusqu'à la pointe qui retombait contre sa forte poitrine. Et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle voyait lui convenait.

Elle avait changé et cela, elle ne pouvait le dénier. Cependant, avait-elle changé pour le mieux ? À la vue de son reflet, elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. La mage de l'eau avait bien grandi, c'était une jeune femme à présent et elle était loin de l'adolescente ou même de la petite fille qu'elle fut, il y a longtemps. Il était rare que sa tête soit découverte et elle fut étonnée de se voir sans l'un de ses chapeaux haute-forme. Juvia trouvait même qu'elle ressemblait fortement à une femme sortie tout droit d'un rêve. Ces mêmes longs cheveux d'un bleu marin, ce même fin visage, mais surtout ces mêmes yeux emplis de tristesse. Ce n'était pas elle que la fée voyait en face d'elle, c'était le souvenir d'un vieux fantôme qu'elle pensait avoir enterré depuis des années : sa mère.

Un flot de souvenirs plus malheureux les uns que les autres l'envahit alors. Elle se revit, petite fille ne souhaitant que de l'amour, abandonnée, avec une simple poupée comme vestige d'une enfance qu'elle aurait aimé vivre plus longtemps encore. Habituellement, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de sa mère était un simple sourire triste, le reste d'elle restant totalement flou, mais maintenant qu'elle se voyait, elle revoyait très distinctement son visage. Et ce visage était identique au sien. Prise de colère contre l'horrible femme qu'avait été sa génitrice, elle frappa violemment le reflet que lui renvoyait l'eau et grogna de frustration. La bleuté ne voulait plus penser à cela, cela appartenait au passé, elle était heureuse à présent et depuis peu, le future semblait lui tendre les bras. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire marche arrière.

 **« Mademoiselle Juvia, faîtes attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, elle reste tout de même froide malgré ce beau soleil ! »**

Cette exclamation sortit la belle de ses profondes pensées. Elle reconnut rapidement la voix appartenant au batelier qui passait toujours vers cette heure devant son appartement, puis celui de Lucy. Les deux amies avaient un jour partagé ce détail de leur vie quotidienne et avaient été surprises par cette coïncidence. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait demandé les services de Fairy Tail pour l'aider dans son travail et qui, à part Juvia était le mieux placé pour exécuter ce type de mission ?

D'habitude, il se contentait de la saluer fortement, préférant garder son inquiétude pour la maître des esprits qui s'amusait à marcher sur le muret, au bord de l'eau. Comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de rassurer le batelier, de façon à ce qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus, elle releva la tête, puis son corps et enfin, elle sourit faussement. Il lui avait déjà fallu toute la force du monde pour bouger et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre de vive-voix, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aligner deux mots sans que sa voix se brise. Alors, elle se contenta de lui offrir un grand signe de la main, le saluant et le réconfortant. L'homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années sembla être rassuré et après un « bonne soirée », il tourna la tête, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa future destination. Juvia poussa un long soupir et reprit sa marche, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas être si simple et elle ne put faire plus de quelques pas avant de retourner près de l'eau. À nouveau, elle se sentit absorbée par son reflet. Elle toucha du bout des doigts sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, ses joues, ses sourcils et son front, avant de passer une nouvelle fois sa main droite dans ses cheveux. La mage ne se trouvait pas spécialement belle et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi Gray-sama ne lui portait pas ou peu d'intérêt. Elle savait qu'elle avait des atouts féminins : une poitrine prédominante, un ventre plat, des hanches marquées et des fesses rebondies, pour autant cela ne semblait pas être suffisant. Par ailleurs, outre son corps, en observant son visage elle comprit pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas, elle semblait fade et sans vie ses iris de la même couleur que sa chevelure étaient emplies de mélancolie et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres à cet instant n'était qu'infime tristesse.

La bleuté ne put s'empêcher de se comparer aux autres filles de la guilde, Levy était une crevette, mais elle était bourrée de charme et avait une culture générale impressionante, tout le monde l'aimait, spécialement Gajeel. Mirajane était à la fois belle et gentille, malgré son côté démoniaque et en plus, elle avait la côte, la preuve, les journaux lui couraient après. Erza, malgré son air strict débordait elle aussi de charisme, de plus, elle renfermait derrière son armure un cœur tendre qui ne battait que pour ses amis, sa famille. Et Lucy- _Lucy_. L'image de Lucy lui vint en tête et elle se sentit misérable. La blonde était parfaite, elle était magnifique, elle vivante, intelligente et elle possédait du caractère. En effet, Juvia était bien fade.

 _Gray-sama_. Rien que prononcer mentalement son nom la faisait souffrir. Elle avait beaucoup mûri et elle avait maintenant compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus agir avec le mage de glace comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne pouvait plus agir comme une adolescente transie d'amour, elle se devait plutôt d'agir comme une jeune femme assez forte pour devenir un pilier. Il était vrai que Gray-sama resterait à jamais son grand amour, néanmoins, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il ne l'aimerait. La bleuté avait rejoint Fairy Tail depuis des années déjà, les deux amis avaient vécu de nombreuses aventures, ils avaient même habité ensemble pendant les six premiers mois suite à la dissolution de la guilde. Sans oublier leur sacrifice mutuel durant leur dernier combat contre les sbires de Zeref. S'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux deux, cela se serait déjà produit.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi rien n'avait-il changé entre eux ? Gray-sama lui avait pourtant dit qu'il considérerait une fois le mage noir battu ses sentiments avec plus de sérieux. La jeune femme était-elle si peu intéressante ? Elle n'avait pas été aussi bien éduquée que Lucy. Elle n'avait pas connu une enfance aussi heureuse que Levy. Elle n'avait pas la moitié du courage que possédait Erza. Et elle n'avait pas toujours été et ne serait jamais aussi gentille que Mirajane. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être un affreux personnage en dépit de ses défauts, alors pourquoi ?

Juvia ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'elle se sentait bien dans la guilde. Tout le monde l'avait accueillie avec gentillesse et elle osait même croire qu'elle faisait elle aussi partie de la famille. Pour autant, il lui manquait quelque chose pour être pleinement épanouie. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'amour et que le rejet constant de Gray-sama jouait beaucoup sur son malheur il était horrible de donner tout pour une personne et ne finalement rien recevoir, ou alors que très peu en retour. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Autre chose la peinait, malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus.

La mage se regarda à nouveau dans le reflet de l'eau et se demanda si ses amis voyaient la même chose qu'elle. Elle n'était pas belle, elle n'était même pas jolie et elle avait honte d'être comme elle était. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge en un bruit étrange. La mage posa immédiatement sa main contre sa bouche, dans l'espoir de tout arrêter. Sauf que sa tristesse devint rapidement incontrôlable et elle craqua. Des torrents de larmes semblaient sortir de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues et tomber sur les pavés. Rapidement, d'autres gouttes d'eau s'abattirent sur le sol, mais elles n'étaient pas salées. Comme à son habitude, la pluie semblait partager sa peine avec Juvia. Bientôt, elle fut trempée, mais cela n'était pas un problème, tout ce qui importait était son reflet sur l'eau. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs plus très net à cause de la pluie qui troublait l'image et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était toujours aussi horrible, même avec un reflet déformé.

Soudain, la bleuté ne sentit plus la moindre goutte d'eau tomber contre ses légers vêtements. Surprise, elle osa quitter l'image qui se trouvait en face d'elle pour lever la tête et regarder au-dessus. Un parapluie ? Excepté que ce n'était pas simple parapluie, en effet, ce dernier était fait de glace. De glace ? En décalant légèrement sa tête vers la droite, la belle remarqua que l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis bien longtemps se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Que faisait Gray-sama ici ? Honteuse d'être dans cet état devant lui, elle baissa la tête et sécha d'un revers de la manche toutes les larmes qui parsemaient ses pommettes et tenta de ne plus pleurer, souhaitant garder un minimum d'honneur. Juvia sentit alors un frisson la parcourir de toute part, instinctivement, elle resserra ses bras contre elle, tentant de garder un minimum de chaleur corporelle. Pourquoi avait-elle froid si soudainement ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi vide alors que celui pour qui elle était prête à mourir se tenait à ses côtés ? Des dizaines de questions, dont la plupart qu'elle ne pouvait pas formuler, se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de voir clairement dans la multitude de sentiments qui déchiraient son cœur.

Son magnifique regard tomba à nouveau sur le misérable reflet que lui renvoyait l'eau. La bleuté fut à nouveau prise de soubresauts qui lui étaient impossible de contrôler. Elle qui avait l'impression d'être heureuse quelques minutes auparavant, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Après tout, qui s'en soucierait ? Comme si les éléments lui répondaient, l'orage gronda et la mage était certaine qu'elle avait vu un flash de lumière éclairer le ciel. Elle devait se reprendre en mains, elle ne pouvait rester dans cet état devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que penserait-il d'elle ? Lui qui n'avait déjà pas une très grande estime d'elle. Elle ne pouvait ou n'osait pas imaginer comment il la voyait à présent. Il devait partir, il devait la laisser, il devait partir et ce, immédiatement.

 **« Gray-** **sama** **, s'il** **vous** **plaît,** **allez-vous en** , supplia l'orpheline, les larmes coulant à nouveau le long de ses joues rosées et elle avait beau les essuyer, elles revenaient sans cesse.

 **-Non.**

 **-Gray-** **sama** **, s'il** **vous** **plaît, c'est la seule chose que** **Juvia vous** **demande** , quémanda la belle, elle aurait peut-être pu se mettre en colère contre lui, cependant, elle n'en avait plus la force.

 **-Non. »**

Épuisée, la mage à la chevelure bleue ne répondit rien, refusant de se battre. Son regard fut de nouveau attiré par le reflet difforme que lui offrait le cours d'eau. Pourquoi devait-elle être comme cela ? Pourquoi ses horribles pensées remontaient-elles toujours à la surface au moment où elle se sentait enfin heureuse ? À croire que le destin trouvait un certain plaisir à s'acharner sur elle. Ses iris bleutées et emplies de larmes fixèrent son visage déformé par la tristesse avec intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne dont le reflet apparaissait sur le cours d'eau.

Gray-sama ? À son plus grand étonnement, ses traits, à lui aussi, n'étaient pas nets. Comment cela était-il possible ? Intriguée, elle se pencha en avant, sortant de la protection que lui offrait le parapluie de glace, puis toucha du bout des doigts l'image de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La fée devait l'avouer, si elle n'était pas inconditionnellement amoureuse du brun, elle le trouverait laid lui aussi. Avec de gros yeux, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme et elle lui demanda silencieusement ce que cela voulait dire. Gray-sama ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la seule qu'il avait de libre et de lui faire à nouveau toucher l'image qu'il renvoyait. Et ce geste lui permit de comprendre à quel point il était lui aussi laid et moche. Doucement, il s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme et établit un long contact visuel.

 **« Ton reflet est peut-être horrible Juvia** , commença le mage de glace et si son but était de la rassurer, c'était un mauvais début. **As-tu vu le mien ? Il est horrible, tu ne trouves pas ?** Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et la bleuté rougit, elle était démasquée. **Tout n'est qu'une question de perception Juvia. Regarde. »**

Juvia obéit en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Elle posa son triste regard sur le reflet de Gray-sama et elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'était plus du tout le même. Oui, l'image était toujours malmenée par la pluie qui tombait inlassablement dessus, néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé il souriait. Gray-sama souriait, il souriait sincèrement. Il était magnifique, le reflet de lui sur l'eau clair était tout bonnement à couper le souffle. Il était beau et bien plus encore. Sous le choc, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre l'image sur l'eau et le vrai visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

 **«** **Tu vois ?** Reprit soudainement l'orphelin en la regardant une nouvelle fois. **Mon reflet n'était-il pas plus beau avec un réel sourire ?** Questionna-t-il avec douceur et la jeune femme ne put que hocher la tête, encore bouche bée. **Tout n'est qu'une question d** **e perception** **et confiance** **Juvia** , lui répéta-t-il avec conviction et il était évident qu'il souhaitait lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'important. **Souris Juvia, souris sincèrement à ton reflet et tu verras. »**

Malgré ses doutes, la mage obéit à celui qu'elle aimait plus que raison. Lentement, elle détourna son regard du brun avant de le plonger avec dégoût sur l'eau. Elle tenta un sourire, un sourire nostalgique et triste, qui ne fit qu'amplifier sa laideur. La bleuté exécuta un mouvement de recul, mais elle fut retenue par une chaude main dans son dos. Gray-sama ? Ce dernier lui souriait doucement, l'encourageant à retenter l'expérience. Depuis quand était-il si doux et expressif avec elle ? Elle balaya rapidement cette nouvelle question, déjà bien trop préoccupée par les anciennes. Peut-être qu'en pensant à un souvenir agréable, son sourire serait plus réel ? Résolue, elle ferma ses paupières avant de se remémorer les premiers mois de sa vie commune avec Gray-sama après la dissolution de la guilde. Elle était si heureuse à l'époque, les deux amis avaient réussi à trouver une certaine harmonie, une vie rythmée entre les balades, les entraînements et les silences apaisants. Juvia sentit à peine le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres et ce fut la voix de Gray-sama, soufflant contre son oreille, qui la ramena à la réalité.

 **« Ouvre les yeux maintenant. »**

Encore partagée entre le monde du réel et celui du rêve, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de tomber sur son reflet. Elle était jolie. Cette nouvelle révélation la frappa de plein fouet, si bien que sa respiration en fut coupée. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi belle. Comme celui de Gray-sama, son reflet était encore flou à cause des gouttes d'eau, néanmoins, son sourire qui dévoilait ses dents embellissait son visage et contrastait avec les perles salées et sèches qui reposaient sur ses joues. Était-ce vraiment elle ? Juvia devait vérifier par elle-même. Doucement, elle se pencha à nouveau en avant, quittant la protection du parapluie de glace et se rapprochant de son reflet, puis, avec hésitation, elle tendit le bras, la main, puis les doigts vers l'eau. C'était bien elle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle qui était si laide quelques secondes auparavant ? Son sourire ne put que s'intensifier à cette pensée. Heureuse, elle se tournait vers Gray-sama, les yeux plein d'étoiles et il était honteux qu'elle ne puisse pas se voir aussi joyeuse.

 **« Est-ce que tu te vois enfin comme tu es ?** Questionna-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, voulant être certain qu'elle s'était totalement imprégnée de son reflet.

 **-Gray-sama, pourquoi Juvia est-elle soudainement si jolie ?** Demanda à son tour la fée sans répondre à celui qu'elle aimait.

 **-Je te l'ai dit, tout n'est qu'une question de perception** , lui répondit le brun sans que son sourire ne quitte son visage et la bleuté ne pouvait que le trouver époustouflant.

 **-Perception ?** Répéta-t-elle doucement toujours envoûtée par la beauté du mage de glace.

 **-Toujours pas convaincue, hein ?** Argumenta-t-il en un doux rire qui fit fondre le cœur de Juvia, jamais il n'avait été comme cela avec elle, que cela pouvait-il signifier ? **Laisse-moi te montrer à nouveau, regarde-toi. »**

Sans se poser la moindre question, la jeune femme obéit et reposa son regard sur l'eau. Avec étonnement, elle constata qu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Soudain, elle sentit un chaud souffle contre son oreille qui la fit sursauter. Gray-sama ? Elle voulut tourner sa tête dans sa direction, sauf qu'il l'en empêcha, lui ordonnant gentiment de ne pas bouger. La mage de l'eau eut tout le loisir d'observer, à travers son reflet l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur se rapprocher d'elle, avant de lâcher le parapluie fait de glace pour ensuite coller son torse contre son bras droit. Que faisait-il ?À sa plus grande surprise, Juvia remarqua un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'orphelin, en réponse, sa respiration se coupa et elle devint rouge pivoine. Était-elle toujours comme cela en présence de Gray-sama ?

 **«** **Continue de te regarder avec attention et moi je vais te dire ce que je vois dans ce reflet** , reprit le jeune homme en un murmure qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. **Je vois une jeune femme, je vois une belle jeune femme, je vois une jeune femme courageuse, je vois une jeune femme intelligente, je vois une jeune femme gentille. »**

Le brun articulait chaque syllabe, souhaitant que chacun de ses mots s'imprègnent dans Juvia, jusqu'à ses os si cela était nécessaire. Ce que la belle voyait était tout bonnement surprenant. Plus les compliments coulaient dans son oreille, plus elle pouvait se voir s'embellir à travers le cours d'eau. Elle voyait son visage passer par toutes les couleurs, ses pupilles briller comme des joyaux et son sourire s'agrandir au point de toucher ses yeux. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ah, perception, c'était ça ? C'était déroutant et la mage ne savait pas comment réagir.

 **« Tu es magnifique Juvia** , souffla-t-il à nouveau contre son oreille et la bleuté n'en pouvait plus, tout cela paraissait si irréel, jamais Gray-sama lui avait parlé aussi longtemps et certainement pas pour lui faire autant de compliments. **Tu es magnifique, vois-tu** **enfin** **à quel point tu l'es ?** Continua-t-il en passant maladroitement sa main contre sa joue, puis dans sa longueur de cheveux et la belle fut touchée par sa maladresse, elle reconnaissait ici parfaitement le brun. **Tout n'est qu'une question de perception** **mélangée avec de l'acceptation Juvia. Plus tu te trouveras belle et plus tu le sauras. Plus tu feras la paix avec toi-même et plus tu le seras** **. »**

La fée ne savait pas si ce que disait Gray-sama était à cent pour cent vrai, pour autant, elle aimait la sensation que croire lui donnait. Doucement, elle tourna sa tête vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur et pour son plus grand bonheur, cette fois-ci, il ne l'empêcha de lui faire face. Juvia ne le dira jamais assez, mais elle le trouvait splendide. Le mage de glace était magnifique et encore plus à l'heure actuelle. La bleuté aurait pu se demander pourquoi il s'embellissait, cependant, elle connaissait déjà la réponse elle venait de tomber, une fois de plus, amoureuse de lui.

Avec hésitation, elle tendit la main vers le visage de Gray-sama, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir le droit de le toucher. La bleuté en mourait d'envie, cependant, elle ne savait pas si lui le voulait et elle avait l'horrible peur de le casser à cause de son toucher. En voyant que le brun ne balayait pas du revers de la main la sienne, Juvia comprit qu'il l'autorisait. Elle passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses joues, qui rougirent lentement, sur l'arrête de son nez, sa mâchoire, mon menton, son front parfois caché par des mèches de cheveux noirs. Tout dans ses gestes était désordonné, mais cela lui importait de très peu elle avait enfin le droit de toucher celui qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle pourrait en pleurer de bonheur.

Soudain, un long frisson la parcourra et elle savait que cela n'était pas dû à tous les sentiments et les pensées qui parcouraient son esprit et son cœur. Elle mourrait littéralement de froid après être restée autant de temps dans sous une pluie qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée. Le mage de glace sembla remarquer le changement qui s'était opéré sur elle, car une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux d'un bleu marine envoûtant. Il la rapprocha de lui, comme s'il souhaitait lui donner un peu de sa chaleur, avant de prendre la parole :

 **«** **Tu es frigorifiée et si je te ramenais au chaud ?** Proposa-t-il doucement, son sourire ne s'effaçant toujours pas.

 **-Non, Juvia souhaiterait rester encore un peu si cela ne dérange pas Gray-sama.**

 **-** **Tu as froid, tes lèvres commencent à bleuir, tu es certaine ?** Demanda à nouveau le jeune homme, les sourcils légèrement froncés, réellement préoccupé par son état.

 **-Juvia est certaine. Le froid lui permet de comprendre que tout ceci est réel, que Gray-sama est ici, avec elle, que Gray-sama lui a dit qu'elle était magnifique** , répondit la belle en rougissant fortement, il était étrange d'énoncer tout cela à haute voix. **Juvia peut-elle rester dans les bras de Gray-sama un peu plus longtemps ?**

 **-Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »**

Un époustouflant sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses de la bleuté. Elle se blottit dans les bras du brun qui la serra en retour et posa sa tête contre son pectoral gauche. Son cœur battait et plus que cela encore, il battait à la chamade et faisait écho à son propre cœur. Les derniers nuages qui voilaient le ciel disparurent, laissant les fins rayons du soleil couchant éclairer Magnolia. Le reflet des deux jeunes gens sur le cours d'eau était à couper le souffle ils brillaient de mille feux. Les paupières de Juvia se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et elle s'endormit, éprouvée par cette fin de soirée riche en émotions, réchauffée par le soleil ainsi que par la chaleur de celui qu'elle aimait et bercée par le battement régulier d'un cœur amoureux.


End file.
